Talk:Ocampa
Elogium The article assumes that because Ocampan women are only able to undergo elogium once in their lives that the population must ether be halved every generation or Ocampan women store the father's genetic material like a queen bee. A third possibility may be that a majority amount of the Ocampan born are female and males reproduce with more than one mate. This would be an example of another way Ocampan maintan their population. :I don't really see any problem adding this alternative speculation to the article, so long as its brief.– Cleanse 02:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Even if there were only one male, who lived forever, all Ocampa born were female, and all female Ocampa born gave birth, this would still only result in a static population size. Assuming that men cannot give birth, then the established canon that women can mate/give birth only once forces a decreasing population, unless twins and multiplets are the norm. This, however, does not seem to be the case in Voyager - all births seen are of single offspring. 10:06, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Tuvok: "Captain, sensors seem to indicate a plot hole in the fabric of the Star Trek Universe, from our course it appears we passed straight though it." :Janeway: "Impossible, that would cause unresolvable arguments among the Star Trek community, it would never be allowed to happen." :Tuvok: "Nevertheless the logical conclusion would be that the script writers 'did not think this one through' and may have 'been having a bad day at the office.'" :Janeway: "That's not a possibility I like to consider." -- 19:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Kes mentioned having an uncle Elrem in "Dreadnought", from which we can infer that one of Kes's parents had a sibling (either Elrem or Elrem's wife), and that it is possible for an Ocampa woman to have more than one child. Twins, most likely. Starstuff (talk) 21:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Under Ocampa#History, it proposes that the Caretaker and Suspiria came 500 generations ago. Ocampa#Physiology then goes on to speculate that Ocampa enter sexual maturity at age 4. This means, at the quickest, each generation is 4 years. Doing the math, that means the Nacene came to the Milky Way at roughly 2000 years ago. Under Nacene#Culture and history it is stated that they reached the Milky Way 1500 years ago. This math says that no more than 375 ocampan generations could have passed. Even given that the time keeping mechanism of "500 generations" is only a rounded estimate, 375 generations seem to be quite a margin of error. Please check the sources for either: * number of generations ago the Nacene visited the Ocampa * number of years ago the Nacene visited the Milky Way galaxy * number of years for the Ocampa to reach sexual maturity. :A quick check shows that the 1500 year estimation isn't mentioned in an episode and can probably be removed. The 500 generations comes from the episode so that number is correct. — Morder (talk) 23:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Twin and Triplet births That is simply not enough to create a viable race that only gives birth once. Twins would have to be uncommon, unless like a previous poster theorised that women were far far more common and men mated with many women. In my opinion, if we are talking about 1:1 ration of male and female (or even just anywhere over 1:2) you would like something at the bare minimum of 5 children per birth. Technically, you would do it for a short time with triplets, but that is not a real viable race. normally you would be talking about dozens for single birth races. 19:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :That was offered as an explanation in a novel, as stated in this article. You are free to disregard it if you wish; this isn't really the forum to debate the subject, though. 31dot (talk) 01:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC)